


When It All Bowls Over

by CrabbyMaiden



Series: Puns for the Soul [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bubbly Reader, Depression, Drabble, Dragging People Out of Bed, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sans Has Issues, Slice of Life, Writer Crab Hijinks, gift-fic, reader is way too happy, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/pseuds/CrabbyMaiden
Summary: When depression leads Sans to hide away, you're there to make sure he gets some Vitamin D.Part of a trade/gift-fic with Sonamyluffer1011





	When It All Bowls Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/gifts).



> guys you have no idea how badly i wanted to say "makes sure he gets the D" and just leave vitamin out to see what happens
> 
> (also a part of my camp nanowrimo project woo)

 

There were days where Sans wanted to do nothing more than to mope from the safety of his blankets.

 

Every mistake, awkward moment and _**b a d**_  memory haunted him on those days. He couldn't push the hateful thoughts from his mind and they dangled over his head like a black cloud threatening to drown him in misery. It took a great effort to overcome the desire to just wallow in bed and even if he succeeded, it was difficult to not retreat into that reclusive shell.

 

The smallest of mistakes could send him running to hide away from the world.

 

Like today.

 

He could still hear the shattering of glass hitting tile.

 

Burrowed under the lavender scented covers on his bed, he could still clearly see the pastel pink bowl covered in red flowers and white bunnies hitting the floor of the kitchen with a deafening crash. He could still see the broken pieces flying in all directions and the startled look on your face from seeing your favorite cereal bowl break apart so easily. He could still feel the burn of embarrassment on his face when you blinked at him and formed your lips into a perfect "o" as milk and fruity corn flakes soaked through your socks.

 

Normally, something so small wouldn't affect him: he'd brush it off with a light chuckle, shoot you a pun and proceed to disappear from the scene of the crime until it was cleaned up. You'd shake your head and sweep it up while gently chiding him to be more careful and that would be that. The two of you would kiss, laugh it off and carry on with your lives.

 

But there was something about the way you whispered "oh" that had his usual deflections crumbling and before he knew it, he shortcut out of the room and straight into bed. It was ridiculous: he _knew_  that. He _knew_  you wouldn't be upset, but it felt as though he had just sent the country careening into the apocalypse and he felt too sick to his non-existent stomach to face you again.

 

It didn't help that he could hear you rummaging around downstairs, cleaning up his mess.

 

The gnawing feeling of guilt was difficult to describe, the pit of mucky hopelessness difficult to climb and the weight of his depression too heavy to shake off. So, he avoided you like he avoided his problems: if you would knock on the door to ask if he was alright, he'd fake a snore. If you tried to coax him out with treats and snuggles on the couch, he'd remain silent. When you called up the stairs to tell him that dinner was finished, he ignored you.

 

And you let him have time to writhe around in his room... For one measly night.

 

First thing the next morning, you burst into his room with a sort of loudness that nearly had Sans rocketing out of bed and into the ceiling. He would have too, were it not for his limbs getting hopelessly tangled in the blankets. Which you immediately took hold of and ripped off the covers so that he could stare at your brilliant smile with gaping bewilderment as you folded the blanket and placed it on the foot of the bed.

 

"Good morning, Sans!" You crowed louder than a rooster, an ornery look being all the warning he had before you cruelly ripped open the curtains with a cheery, "It's a _beautiful_ day outside!"

 

The stout skeleton recoiled from the light that hit him and a blinding headache pounded around in skull with a righteous fury for hiding away in the dark for an entire day. He moaned in agony, covering his face with his hands as he curled into a fetal position, half hiding from the light and completely trying to keep avoiding his problems. 

 

"babe why," he whispered in betrayal.

 

With a great amount of effort and an unnecessary amount of grunting, you managed to pry the window open, inhaling the fresh, outdoor air deeply. The sound of chattering and squawking birds filled the room. "Oh, can you hear the sparrows singing?"

_oh great. next thing she's gonna tell me is that her cucumbers are blooming,_ he morosely thought as he pressed himself against the wall.

You pivoted around to face him, rubbing your hands together as you approached the bed and grabbed his ankles. "You gotta come outside with me! My cucumbers are blooming!"

 

_knew it._

Sans didn't even try to fight you as you happily dragged him to the edge of the bed and flipped him over like a ragdoll. You were already dressed for the day in a light, creme colored sweater and a powder blue skirt, and he glumly remembered that he was dressed like a slob in his holey t-shirt and ragged shorts. How did a beautiful, put-together woman like you end up with garbage like _him_?

 

You took his wrists and tugged him into an upright position, but the moment you let go, he flopped right back down. "Sans, you can't stay in bed all day!"

 

"wanna bet?" he grumpily snarked, only to feel immediate guilt. You were only trying to help and he was being a jackass.

 

It seemed to be just the words you were waiting for, because you were suddenly yanking his clothes off. He yelped in shock, startled by your abrupt actions but you simply stuffed a clean shirt over his head and reached for his shorts, which he grabbed to prevent you from repeating the process.

 

" _hey_! do you _mind_?"

 

Your grin was wicked as you overpowered his grip and stole his shorts. "Not at all!" He gave a mortified groan as you wrangled him into a pair of sweats. "You're coming with me even if I have to _carry_ you!"

 

"you can't."

 

"You weight what, twenty pounds at most?" With a mighty and exaggerated puff, you scooped your arms under him and easily lifted him bridal style. He flailed and wrapped his arms around your neck. "Now let's go!"

 

You were already out of his room and halfway down the hall before his mind caught up to what you were doing and he began to deliriously chortle. "s-stars, you're such a _weirdo_ , sunshine."

 

The cheeky smile you gave him was followed by placing him on his feet and giving him a sweet kiss that seemed to lighten the storm cloud over his head. He leaned into it eagerly, soaking up the affection like a sponge and you kissed at the small tear that had begun to bead at the corner of his eye unknowingly.

 

Sans snickered and pushed you off gently. "i thought _i_  was supposed to sweep you off your feet."

 

"It was my turn!" you jokingly stated and took his hand to lead him down the steps. "And you looked like you could've used a _pick-me-up_!"

 

His snickers turned into chortles. " _god,_  i love you."

 

You gasped in faux-offense, playfully putting a hand over your chest and looking over your shoulder at him. "But I thought you loved _me_!"

 

It had the desired effect and he snorted, lightly shoving you off the last step while you giggled and released him to fetch his jacket from the coat closet. He fiddled with the strings of his sweatpants as you did so, tightening them so that they would stay on his hips better before he slipped on his sneakers. The urge to run back up the stairs and hide was still there, mingling darkly with the self depreciating thoughts that swirled around inside him. Even as you helped him into his jacket and shot out the back door in a rush of excitement, he could feel the depression threatening to rear its head for a strike.

 

When the small skeleton stepped out the sliding glass door that led to the backyard, you proudly swept your hands towards the patio set you had dragged out of the shed. A white lawn chair sat next to a matching side table that was loaded with snacks, lemonade and a couple joke books; the set facing the humble vegetable garden you had started earlier that spring. You had your garden tools laid out so he could only assume that you intended to work the garden since it really _was_ a beautiful day out, but must have been too worried about _him_  to leave the house.

 

The thought warmed his soul and you ushered him to get in the chair and relax, handing him a book and nice cream.

 

"There! All set for a lazy day _outside_!"

 

Sans opened the wrapper of the nice cream, holding the treat in one hand as he read the wrapper out loud. " _"someone really cares about you"_." 

 

"Oh! I could name a few! Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Frisk, Alphys..." 

 

As you rambled off the never-ending list of people he knew, the soft crinkle of your eyes and comforting smile told him that you understood: sometimes, he had "bad" days and couldn't give you a rhyme or reason, but you were okay with that. He had his way of hiding and you had your way of bringing him out of his shell while keeping him in his comfort zone and respecting that he just might prefer to have some space to sort through his thoughts. He didn't need to tell you what was wrong or what you needed to do: you just _understood_  him.

 

As you taped a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, still naming off people, he leaned up and pressed his teeth to your cheek. "i think you forgot the most important person."

 

You scrunched up your nose. "I already said Papyrus."

 

He grinned, a sense of pride swelling in his chest from those words. "well. the _other_  most important person."

 

A hand shot up to your mouth and you sheepishly mumbled, "By jove- _I forgot King Asgore!_ " That had him bursting out into laughter and you used that as a chance to shove his melting nice cream into his mouth. " _I_ , on the other hand, _adore_  you, verte _bae_."

 

With that small, playful statement, you chased away dark cloud completely, letting sunshine peek in on his soul. The weight on his shoulders felt a little lighter as you gave him a chaste peck on his teeth and stood up, moving to serve him lemonade before you wandered over to the garden. He relaxed into the chair as you plopped a sun hat on your head and tugged on a pair of oversized gardening gloves so you could begin tackling the weeds that tried invading your garden.

 

It wasn't a perfect solution to his problems, but he would gladly take it and he found himself chuckling when you all but dove to the ground with a trowel. You chattered along happily as you tackled the work, telling him all about the new book you were reading, this weird recipe you wanted to try, a puppy you saw on your way home from work... Anything and everything tumbled from your mouth and it was increasingly more difficult to keep his eyes open between that and the sun warming his bones.

 

So, it wasn't at all surprising that Sans fell asleep a few minutes later.

 

Days later, you came home to find a new, pastel blue bowl decorated with yellow chicks and cartoon-y suns sitting on the table, freshly filled with cereal and waiting for you to find.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I hope that's what you wanted~ I had a hard time actually trying to correctly portray people with depression and I ended up rewriting it over and over because I suck at this lol
> 
> Wanna feed the crab~? [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A0364H6B)
> 
> Thanks for reading~! Until next time~


End file.
